Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sole cushioning module.
Description of Related Art
When people are getting old, the strains of the feet are accumulatively and naturally increased, which can easily cause different kinds of pain relevant to the feet. Meanwhile, degenerative arthritis is one of the common diseases of the aged people in the society nowadays.
The degenerative arthritis is a progressive disease of non-systemic inflammation happened at movable joints. The cause of the disease is the damage of the articular cartilage mainly due to excessive wear, such that the joint loses the protection by the cartilage. In general, the degenerative arthritis can easily cause further degeneration of the muscular strength of the lower limb. Apart from the inconvenience caused to the movement of the patient, a surgery may be required if the symptom becomes serious. This is undoubtedly a torment to sport-lovers.
In order to alleviate and relieve the patient's symptom, or even help the patient to pleasantly enjoy the health and vitality from sports, how to help the patient to alleviate the burden to the joint of the lower limb when walking, such as effectively minimizing the impact produced to the feet from the ground, or storing the energy when walking such that more effort can be saved, is an important direction of development in the industry nowadays.